<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spa by HAZZARD_OVERFLOW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845210">The Spa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW/pseuds/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW'>HAZZARD_OVERFLOW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW/pseuds/HAZZARD_OVERFLOW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole desperately needs a relaxing break, but can she trust the family while she's away?</p><p>Inspired by "Squidward's day off".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Watterson/Richard Watterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Spa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, sorry it took so long, life is ... hard. Thinking about making this a series, but it'd be slow, I work better when I can co write, so i'm willing to accept any co authors willing to offer themselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Watterson family, except the mother, laugh as they watch a cartoon special of a Looney Toons rip off. The door unlocked as Nicole Watterson walked in, yawning with large bags under  her eyes. “Hey kids, how was school today?” She asked.</p><p>“Great! Mrs Simian went crazy after Bobert kept pointing out flaws in her teaching, so she  jumped out of the window, so the rest of the day was free.” Gumball said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s great …” Nicole yawns as she goes into the kitchen.</p><p>Darwin blinked with a frown, walking into the kitchen. “Mrs. Mom, are you okay? You usually laugh more when Mrs Simian gets hurt.” He asks as Gumball and Anais follow him.</p><p>“Yes sweetie i’m just fine why do you ask?” She said as she thought she was grating cheese onto their dinner.</p><p>“Because you’re adding spice to the toaster oven.” Gumball pointed out.</p><p>Seeing that WAS what she was doing, she stopped herself. “Well … i’ve been having a couple late night shifts … so I haven’t gotten much … sleep.” She rubbed her head. “I’ve been so stressed out, I have wrinkles on my wrinkles.”</p><p>Richard came in, patting her head. “Don’t worry Honey, I’ll take care of dinner tonight.” He said.</p><p>“No Richard, you’ll just put a large hot dog in the oven.” She deadpanned at him drooling.</p><p>“What, nooo …” He sighed.</p><p>“Look, i’ve got a spa day set up for my day off tomorrow.” She held up a ticket. “It was a full year’s worth of saved up money and I need you all to be on your best behavior.”</p><p>Gumball stood atop the table in front of the TV, dramatic music playing. “Don’t worry mom. We promise that tomorrow we will do everything in our power to …” He loses the dramatic music as he sits on the couch. “Do nothing and watch TV.”</p><p>“He’s got a point, we don’t really get into trouble that often.” Darwin said … Anais and Nicole gave him a look. “Hey, trouble comes to us, we don’t go to it … except a few times.” He sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry mom, I’ll keep an eye on them.” Anais said with pride.</p><p>“And I’ll take care of them.” Richard said with a smile.</p><p>The mom sighed. “Thanks guys … now can someone help me out? The stress has made me too stiff to move.” Richard just grabbed her arm and dragged her as sparks went off of her feet.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole was in bed, groaning as she looked at her alarm clock which said 7:45, eyes widening. “OH NO! WE OVERSLEPT!” She rushed to get her clothes on. “Richard, get the kids up and ready, I’ll fix breakfast! If we do it within 3 minutes I can run them to school within 5 minutes.” She ran downstairs, only to see the kids, still in pajamas, eating cereal.</p><p>“Mom, it’s saturday.” Gumball deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh … right … what about the taxes!?” She screamed.</p><p>“I’ve got them all down.” Anais stated simply. “I’ve been doing them for the last 6 months mom.” She deadpanned.</p><p>“Right … the turtle!” </p><p>“Already given him his night night pills Mrs. Mom.” Darwin said as the unconscious turtle passed out.</p><p>“Okay … what about-” Nicole was interrupted as Richard walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t worry honey, we’ve got everything down, just go out and relax.” He said as he gave her a hug.</p><p>“Well … alright then …” She went to the door. “What about-”</p><p>“Closed.” Gumball said.</p><p>“And the-”</p><p>“All done.” Darwin replied.</p><p>“Okay then … love you.”</p><p>“Love you too!” Everyone shouted as she walked out.</p><p>A second later she looked back in. “What if-”</p><p>“Fixed!” Anais said.</p><p>“...” She just sighed and closed the door. She took a look in the window a second later to see everything was still alright before leaving … then driving by to look into the window from a distance, before driving away.</p><p>“She worries too much.” Gumball spoke as he ate his cereal.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole sighed on the road. “It’s okay, they’re okay, you can relax … they’ve done a lot, they can take care of themselves. Anais is smart, Gumball is responsible enough for a girlfriend … after all, you’ve left them alone before, right?”</p><p>A flashback of the kids flooding the house occurred. Nicole gripped the steering wheel tightly before giving a hard u turn and driving back through traffic even as she crashed through cars. Once she was back on her driveway she rushed to the door, holding her breath and pulled the door open, swimming into the air … as she hit the floor a few seconds later.</p><p>Nicole blinked as she looked around at the kids watching TV. “Where’s the flood?” She asked as she lifted the couch with them all on it.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mrs Mom, we put holes near the end of the houses in case a flood ever happened, that way we won’t drown or ruin the house.” Darwin said with a smile.</p><p>“Plus it helps the rats in the basement exit into the wild.” Gumball shrugged.</p><p>“Oh … so no problems … well then I guess I should double check while i’m-”</p><p>“We’re fine mom, just go to your spa thing.” Anais said as she pushed Nicole at the door.</p><p>The mom sighed, walking back to the car and driving.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole drove back onto the road. “No flood, no rats, it’s going to be fine …” She saw an image of the kids on a roadside sign and shook her head. “Nicole Focus, you’re so stressed you’re feeling cold.” She blinks and turns to look at her frozen tail. “Really cold … and they have Richard … and he can be-” She cut herself off as she remembered the ball pit incident, driving into the forest.</p><p>She ran over a bear that was about to eat Mr Small, who sighed in relief before another giant monster tried eating him. She came out of the forest and made it back inside the house.</p><p>“Quick, i’ll grab the crowbar and-” She paused and saw the kids were still sitting and watching TV. “-and … and you’re completely fine.” Nicole said.</p><p>“Yep, still doin good.” Gumball deadpanned.</p><p>“What about lunch. Is the kitchen on fire?” She ran into there and saw Richard pull out a large Lasagna. </p><p>“I’ve got Linner working, don’t worry.” She blinks at the meal he cooked.</p><p>“Where did you even get that.”</p><p>“The Robinsons.” The dad explained, causing her to blink.</p><p>“They gave it to you?” Nicole tilted her head. They aren’t exactly … friendly.”</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole was pulling a weed out of her garden, smiling as she managed to finally tear it out, the plant screaming in agony. “Ah … nothing feels as good as winning.” She said before she was hit with a large amount of dead plants.</p><p>“Sorry, trash can is full, luckily your yard’s a dump.” He laughed as he walked away as the dead plants caught on fire from the sheer fury of nicole watterson.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>“Nah, it was just in their windowsill. They’re really nice giving out perfectly free lasagna.” He smiled and drooled.</p><p>“Dad, i’m pretty sure it was just cooling off.” Gumball said as he walked over. “But then again free food.” There was a loud bumping in the house, the kids vibrated out of their seats.</p><p>“Quick, earthquake, get everyone out!” The mom shouted as she grabbed the kids.</p><p>“Mom it’s not us, you’re just so stressed your heart rate is out of control.” Anais said as she opened her mom’s chest, showing a slave driver inside of her heart as machines went faster and crazier.</p><p>The mom sighed. “Your right, I need to calm …. Relax … but what if-”</p><p>“We’re fine, you can go.” Gumball said as he threw the mom out of the house through the open window.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole sighed as she drove in front of the spa, getting out of the car. “It’s fine … it’s fine … they’re fine …” She shook her head, holding a hand on her mouth. “So much back and forth i’m nauseous.”</p><p>She walked in, seeing the rock headed character known as Larry. “Welcome to the Natures Relaxation Resort. If your here to make an appointment, please make a down payment.” He said with the same smile he always wore.</p><p>“Actually i’ve made an appointment, should be in a few minutes actually.” She said with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>“In that case please sign in here.” He slid over a notebook with a pen. Nicole smiled as she picked it up, about to sign … until a hand stopped her. Looking up she saw another her standing with a glare.</p><p>“You are not signing that!” She shouted, kicking her away.</p><p>“Who are you!?” Nicole asked with a scream, running and delivering a barrage of punches.</p><p>“I’m the instinctual manifestation of your worry that your family will blow themselves without you there!” The manifestation shouted as they fought.</p><p>Nicole blinked. “Wow you’re honest.”</p><p>“Actually it’s just the fact we both know anyone that fights you explodes fast.” She replied as they exchanged blows.</p><p>“Wait then does that mean Larry can’t see you?” The mother asked.</p><p>“Nope, I'm just watching you hitting yourself.” He replied, showing that was indeed the case as she punched herself in the face.</p><p>“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Nicole said as she fought.</p><p>“No problem, it’s the least financially or emotionally damaging thing you watersons have done to me in the last month.” Larry said with an honest smile.</p><p>“Anyway i’m not that worried.” She said as she delivered an axe kick.</p><p>“Come on, we’ve lived with them for years and you’re telling me you don’t think they’ll cause some kind of disaster?” It asked.</p><p>“I trust them!” She shouted.</p><p>“Then why am I here?” Nicole paused, looking worried … before jumping out of the window.</p><p>Larry sighed. “Nevermind, looks like i’m losing that.”</p><p>Nicole ran faster and faster away, the ground catching fire. </p><p>She ran through a mall, setting the clothes on fire as the women ‘awwed’. </p><p>She ran through a just finished street, melting it as the workers ‘awwed’. </p><p>She ran through an ice rink, which became a pool as the kids went ‘yay’.</p><p>She finally reached the house, the family resting on the couch. “Hey mom.” They greeted, kinda used to it at this point.</p><p>“But kids … fine … danger … ah.” She passed out as the family actually turned to her with a bit of worry.</p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>Nicole woke up … to the fluffiest wake up she’s ever had before. Sitting up she sees herself in bed, but frilled up and white. “What the …”</p><p>“Glad you’re awake madam.” Gumball spoke up from the door.</p><p>“... What’s going on?” She asked semi concerned.</p><p>“Well since you basically skipped your spa day for us, we figured we’d just give you another one.” He said. “Now come on, we have a sauna.”</p><p>“We have a sauna?” She asked as she was taken to the kitchen.</p><p>“Yep, while we microwave breakfast the radiation from the broken microwave heats the small tub we made to perfection.” He explained, pointing to a bubbling tub while eggs were in the microwave. “So you get a meal to go with it.”</p><p>She smiled at this. “Well, I rarely have a good breakfast and relax.”</p><p>After enjoying that for a while she gets taken to the laundry room. “Here we give your hard and tense back a powerful massage.” Anais smiled as she laid mom down on a folding table.</p><p>“Oh really, i’ve gotta try this.” Nicole replied as she laid down, back exposed. Anais then pulled out a metal bat, getting Richard to lift the washing machine, tapping the two together, they turned on the rinse cycle, making it into a jackhammer that worked on Nicole's back.</p><p>She gave a sigh of relief, muscles relaxing from the pressure breaking up the tension in her body.</p><p>After that she was lathered in multiple formulas whipped up by Anais, rubbed by Darwin using scales, when removed she came out sparkling.</p><p>The dad made the group a masterful lunch, laughing as they ate together. ‘Who needs fancy?’ Nicole thought. ‘I’ve got family’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>